


Friends to Enemies to Lovers

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Oswald and Ed still hate each other... supposedly. They're also fucking. Oswald still won't call Ed 'The Riddler'.





	Friends to Enemies to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self-indulgence and inspired by 3x20.

They were still enemies, supposedly. They still hated each other, supposedly. But somehow, they ended up clinging to each other, thrusting, rubbing, kissing each other, in Oswald’s bed.

“This doesn’t change anything.” Ed growled when they were finished, and his voice was so low that it seemed to soak deep into Oswald’s bones, reverberating inside of him, making him shiver. 

He looked gorgeous like this. His hair out of place, sweat on his forehead, and every inch of his lean, lithe body on display for Oswald to appreciate. He couldn’t pick a favourite part, although he had only spent one evening getting better acquainted with certain sections of it. Perhaps over time, if he was so lucky to have this experience repeated, he would be able to decide.

“Whatever you say, Ed.” Oswald smiled defiantly at Ed’s scowl. He was glad that Ed wasn’t looking over _his_ body like he was Ed’s, because he was quite sure that Ed would have very little that was nice to say about it. Oswald had enjoyed the sex, but he wasn’t sure if Ed had, or if it had just been a form of release for him. Something to get out of his system then forget. 

“You won’t be able to keep up that superior attitude for much longer. I’ll win the war, and then I’ll torture you.” His dark eyes flashed with something that resembled mischief and he _finally_ smiled at Oswald. “And I won’t stop until you are screaming my name and _begging_ me to you show mercy.”

“Sure.”

“I’m serious.”

“Uh-huh.”

Ed’s hand shot out, fast and ruthless, and grabbed Oswald’s throat. The other joined it. Oswald gasped, his eyes growing wide. Ed squeezed harder. It didn’t take long for Oswald’s lungs to start to burn. When they did, Oswald’s hands scrabbled for Ed’s, trying to prise them off, soft, weak huffs coming from his lips as he did. The pathetic little breaths were all he could manage to get out.

Then, just as Oswald was beginning to think Ed might actually have decided to kill him, he let go. Oswald panted. 

“You’re a bastard.” He hissed, rubbing the fresh bruises that had already began to appear on his throat.

“You shouldn’t test me.” Ed replied, tilting his chin up in a manner that made him look ridiculously cocky. His lips quirked. “You didn’t seem to mind my hands on your throat earlier.”

That was true. He hadn’t minded it then. It had been more titillating than Oswald wanted to admit. Although that time, Ed hadn’t squeezed so hard that he had left bruises.

Oswald’s eyes narrowed. “That was different. Besides, you stopped doing that quickly enough when you realised I couldn’t say your ridiculous nickname if I couldn’t breathe.”

Ed’s expression darkened. Oswald supposed that he should have expected that, he knew that it was a sensitive topic. Yet insulting Ed’s monicker was his go to way to demean the other man when he was being insufferable. 

“You’re pushing your luck, Oswald.” Ed warned. He seemed dangerous when he said that and Oswald was suddenly quite aware of their difference in size, in strength. Ed was skinny, bookish, far favouring the use of brain over brawn, but when Oswald had tried to pull his hands off his throat, he’d been completely unable to. 

“Oh?” Oswald raised an eyebrow. He was baiting him, taunting him, and he didn’t know why he thought that was a good idea. Perhaps it was because that while he was intimidating like this, Ed was also terribly attractive when he was angry. 

Ed moved a little closer to him, silently, and Oswald squeaked before he could stop himself. He tried to move back, but Ed grabbed his wrist. 

“Ed?” He hated how sheepish he sounded all of a sudden, but he realised that he had gone a bit too far. 

With a quick jerk, he felt himself being pulled forwards, and before he knew it, or could do anything to stop it, he found himself facedown across the other man’s lap. Bare skin against bare skin, with his ass raised up and vulnerable in the air, Oswald felt very aware of his nakedness. Perhaps even more so than he’d felt when they were having sex.

As loathed as he was to admit it, he felt that an apology might be in order.

“Ed, I was just teasing- Ow!” 

Ed hadn’t given him the chance to apologise. He had spanked him. Hard.

Oswald suddenly didn’t feel like apologising. He was outraged! 

“Edward Nygma, let me up this instant!” He demanded, hoping that he sounded more authoritative to Ed than he did to himself. 

Ed laughed, so Oswald concluded that he had failed to sound commanding. He swore underneath his breath, calling Ed the most foul names he could think of. They all fit him better than ‘The Riddler’ did. 

“You know what you have to say,” Ed told him, making Oswald fume. Or at least, he fumed until more slaps began to land on his ass. Then he just began to yelp and squawk and flap his arms about in a most undignified manner. 

“Go to hell!” He barked, rewarded for his snap with more sharp, stinging slaps that had him crying out in pain and frustration. 

He was frustrated at Ed, of course, but he was also frustrated at himself. He had thought Ed was actually going to kill him for pushing him too far, or at least try to. Ed pulling him over his lap and _spanking_ him for it had not entered his mind. 

Plus, he seemed so amused by it all. Whereas moments ago, he had seemed genuinely furious. 

He didn’t like to think that smacking his ass was so entertaining to his former best friend and current ‘arch enemy’. It didn’t bode well for future trysts. 

“Ow- Ow! Ed! Stop! Stop, or you- You’ll regret this! Ah!” He told himself it wasn’t begging if he included a threat. He didn’t wholly believe that, because even to himself, he sounded more desperate than angry. 

“Call me ‘the Riddler’, and maybe I’ll stop.” Ed instructed, squeezing one side of his ass. Oswald gasped, fighting to ignore how that made him feel. The slaps were too painful to be pleasurable, but the warmth that spread across his cheeks and throbbed when left alone, and Ed’s hand, were another story entirely.

He bit back a sob as Ed stopped touching him and instead slapped him on the ass again. 

“I won’t.” He insisted, his voice trembling. 

As ridiculous and childish as being spanked made him feel, he was certain that giving in to Ed’s demands would only make him feel worse. If he had been getting tortured, that would be one thing. Even the strongest men could break under torture. But giving in because he was lying over Ed’s lap, naked, and getting his ass smacked was a humiliation he couldn't bear.

Ed slapped him again, on the opposite cheek, and this time he couldn’t restrain the sob. 

“Then you’re going to be very sore by the time I’m done with you.” Ed purred, his hand gentle again. But not for long.

Ed focussed his attention to one spot, then another. He made sure to make Oswald cry and squirm and try to cover it any way he could before moving onto the next one. Then it got identical treatment. 

Oswald had been about to break when Ed finally stopped, but Oswald suspected that it wasn’t out of mercy. Instead, it was most likely because his hand must hurt like crazy. 

“You’re a stubborn one.” Ed remarked, a sort of fondness to the words. 

Oswald sniffled wordlessly. He didn’t feel much like saying anything. He felt like he would have to spend the next week lying on his stomach with an icepack on his rear. He’d have to go without food too, because there was no way he was letting Olga see him in that state. He felt remarkably sorry for himself. But as Ed began to rub his hand over the scorched skin, he started to feel something else enter into his mind and his melodramatic thoughts about how sore and miserable and wronged he was started to fade. Just a little bit.

“Oh…” He moaned, lifting his ass slightly into the gentle curve of Ed’s palm. 

He heard Ed chuckle again, but he chose to ignore it. He also chose not to think about how insufferably smug he would be about this the next time they met. He could definitely live his life without ever having to hear any comments about how Ed had spanked him and he ‘liked’ it. 

“I noticed some salve in the medicine cabinet.” Ed’s fingers ghosted over the middle of his ass and Oswald’s breath hitched. Underneath his stomach, he felt his semi-hard cock twitch uncomfortably, impatiently. “Perhaps… I could put some on you?”

Oswald nodded. 

“Then we could have round two.” 

Oswald cringed at the phrasing, and the way Ed giggled, but… He nodded.


End file.
